Love, Stupidity and Mystery
by Luna Lovegod
Summary: Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with her redhead best friend. She tries everything to make him notice...but somehow Ron just doesn’t SEE her...


**a/n:** hello to the one reading this, it's my first ff so pls. don't be too brutal. And please please, please review….

**Summary:** Hermione Granger is in love with her redhead best friend. She tries everything to make him notice...but somehow Ron just doesn't _SEE _her...

But just when he begins to notice the sexy little witch...the **_SLYTHERIN PRINCE_** (and a dozen others) does too...if that doesn't give her enough head (or heart) aches...certain mysterious events seem to revolve around her seeking her attention...plus, a toxic secret, to good to be true...will be revealed...

Damn I suck at summaries, but I promise it'll be good. Err …I'll zip up…read on...

**Chapter 1**

_**Of Coffee and Mystery**_

She had been staring at him for about an hour. He sat adjacent to her table, muttering as he read. Though some of his facial features were concealed by his maroon hat, he was, she thought, somewhere in his mid forties, as some of his white hair stuck out of his hat. He wore a grey overcoat with some strange paw print at the back (she saw this when he entered) paired with khaki pants.

There was nothing really odd about him, _(excluding his bizarre fashion sense) _but then…she thought…it was as if he came for something…something important…or so- that is what it seemed to her. She gave in to her curiosity. And that was what she did the half past hour--watch a dear, _slightly_ old man for something worth speculating about.

Perhaps she was just being way too imaginative…She was about to shift her gaze but she stopped as she caught sight of a thin, long, thing protruding out of his pocket…. Her eyes widened as she recognised what it was_—'a WAND'_ she muttered. _He's a wizard. _She thought,_ but what is he doing in a muggle café?_ It seemed peculiar for a wizard to be amongst muggles, without some hidden agenda. He must've felt her stare that he looked up and glanced her way, she gave him the naïve smile she had practiced over the summer, a lopsided one, which made her look innocently stupid. He smiled back and raised an eyebrow. _Eww…_she thought.

As he returned back to his reading, she tried getting a better view of who he was. She walked towards him and pretended to get some napkins at a tray. But then, as if on cue, a sudden rush of people blocked her view, she struggled as she pushed her way to get closer. She sighed as she made her way through; when she finally reached the spot…_the man was… GONE_. She scanned the room again, searching for him, but it seemed he really had left. _Shit! Clever little old man!_ _He must've apparated_. She decided _'where muggles could see it? I doubt that.'_ She slapped her forehead as she saw a large sign in bold letters that read: "**THIS WAY TO THE EXIT"** t_hat wasn't there a while ago! She defended to none in particular. It _was just a few feet from his table_, he must've gone out here_ she sighed. She was about to go through the exit door when she heard someone call her name.

'Hermione!' He cried 'Hey, Hermione!' She turned around to see who it was. She saw a tall guy with reddish hair striding towards her, waving enthusiastically. She waved back, motioning him over. 'Hello Ron', she smiled as he reached her.

'What are you doing here by the exi-'Ron asked but was cut off as Hermione pulled him towards their table. She had invited him over for breakfast because she had something important to say to him before they went and fetch Harry.

'Wow' Ron muttered 'I've never been to a muggle cafe before' he said and stared at a woman talking on her cellular phone. The woman briskly walked away when Ron wouldn't drop his stare.

When they were seated, hermione tried to remember the man a while ago he seemed strangely familiar. _Oh,_ _that was the man outside our house last night. I knew it. He's a wizard…_she pondered.

'Galleon for your thoughts' said Ron interrupting her thoughts.

'Oh, I've ordered us some pancakes an hour ago and they still haven't brought it yet.' said Hermione pretending to be angry.

'Why not conjure it up? You got your wan- '

'O, here it comes-'Hermione stated quickly before anyone could hear.

The waitress set the coffee down and smiled charmingly at Ron. 'Anything else I can get you, my dear sir?' she smiled again. Hermione rolled her eyes as she batted her eyelashes as well.

'Ask her' Ron said pointing at Hermione 'it's her treat.'

The waitress's smile faded as she turned and saw Hermione. 'Well, anything else?' she asked in a less enthusiastic tone.

'Just those pancakes, I ordered from you like, a year ago' Hermione said.

'A while ago' she corrected. Hermione was about to oppose more but the waitress turned her back and walked away. Half way through the kitchen, she glanced back, caught Ron's eye and smiled flirtatiously again.

'_For the love of wizards! This woman is pathetic!_' Hermione thought and glared at the waitress.

At that exact moment she bumped into a fellow waitress, spilling coffee all over the both of them, as if that wasn't enough, as she tried to get up, she slipped through the wet floor causing a few cups to break.

'I'll never pick a fight with you' Ron said, slightly dumbfounded, as the waitress slipped yet again. 'She acted a bit weird, though'.

'Think of it this way, _she-likes-you_…' Hermione said, hiding her annoyance.

Ron blushed turning as red as his Weasley hair and pretended to examine the menu. Hermione seized the chance and stared at Ron. He was wearing muggle clothes, a white, long sleeved sweatshirt, that was a bit too tight, it was gripping his…well…body as he leaned forward. It was paired with black jeans, which completed the look. It made him look very…hot. He looked really handsome and _He_ was attracting the attention of females. Hermione had already noticed some ladies over at the next table, eyeing him appreciatively, she couldn't help but snare at them.

'What are you pouting about?' Ron asked wearily, snapping her away from her thoughts.

'Nothing! So… we're members of the Magical Secret Society.' Hermione said quickly, changing the topic.

Ron raised both his eyebrows but didn't speak. Hermione went on. 'Didn't you get your letter from Professor Dumbledore?'

'Well, yeah, but it didn't quite sink in til now--wait a sec--how did you know I--' Ron asked.

'But' Hermione interrupted and continued, 'he hinted we shouldn't tell Harry'

'Where in the letter did it state that?' Asked Ron. (Forgetting Hermione's interruption)

Hermione took out the letter, glancing about for anyone suspicious, but all were absorbed in their own business.

Hermione scanned the letter, 'Here,' she said and read '_…**the members are then requested to keep their information on being a member of the society. It is highly appreciated if all members act as if magically bound in secrecy, as our intentions might be intercepted by the Dark Lord…**_

'Let me see that,' Ron said and came closer to Hermione, reaching out for the letter.

Hermione smelled a whiff of Ron's cologne, Ron_…? Cologne…?_ It didn't seem to match, but then- she found herself breathing in more deeply.

'Well,' he said, staring at her, 'Can I see it?'

It was the second time her thoughts strayed away because of him. 'Oh, yeah, right-' She said handing him the letter.

As Ron read the letter, Hermione seized the chance to stare at Ron more intently. She noticed that his hair was a bit longer now, reaching his collar, it fell loosely covering his ears. Something glinting by his hair, caught her attention. As he brushed his hair back with his hand absentmindedly, Hermione saw that he was wearing an _earring_. She raised her eyebrows. _He looks so cool with that earring…_

'What now?' Ron asked looking back at her.

'Oh, I noticed you got yourself an earring,' Hermione said, glad for a diversion.

'Oh, want to hear the whole story of it?'

'A 'right.' Hermione said, leaning forward, and another whiff of his cologne filled her thoughts.

'Well, we, George, Charlie and I, were playing Quidditch, against Bill, Fred, and Ginny, (who tried to be "one of the boys"), we tried getting Percy, but you know how Percy, is, anyway... we lost. So, as punishment Bill suggested on us three get pierced like him. For a few days you could tell Fred apart form George, Mum kept scolding them separately, because she knew who was who, not that she doesn't normally, but- anyway, Fred got himself a piercing as well-Then, Charlie got his yesterday to sham Percy.'

He brushed his hair away from his brow and Hermione noticed his dazzling blue eyes…

'It infuriated Mum even more, as usual.' Ron continued oblivious of hermione's lack of attention. 'This started Percy's tattling 'mom I AM THE BEST right? (Ron said this in the highest pitch he could reach, which sounded strangely like Percy) 'What did he say?' 'I said I am the BEST' Percy would repeat airily. Fred would ask, 'oh, what did he say Twin brother? 'Mr. Percy said is HE is THE BEAST,' George would reply. 'I said I am the best, you dumb idiots!' Percy would repeat angrily. 'He says he is the BEAST and a dumb idiot!' the two would repeat. 'The BEST! Best! Best!' Percy would insist angrily.' Ron laughed as though it was terribly funny. 'Pity, He doesn't get it.' Ron said shaking his head. 'Well, Guess what Mom make us do as punishment for this cool pierce?'

Hermione stopped staring at Ron. 'Umm, clean the house?' she implied.

'Sometimes I think you could read minds' Ron said 'but yes, we had to clean the whole house, imagine…the whole burrow! And as extra punishment, I had to paint Mum's nails-it was bloody, with those little brushes!' He grimaced as if remembering it again.

Hermione gave out a laugh, ruining Ron's reverie. _Ron? Doing nails? That was something_.

'I'm pretty good now, I mean, I did Ginny's too, I could do yours if you want' Ron added defensively.

_Ron the manicurist…._ she laughed at the thought. Even in the wizarding world, she supposed that doing your nails was a female thing. She has got too see Ron do it. She stopped abruptly when she saw Ron's expression. It was somewhere between anger and embarrassment. He was so red that you couldn't tell where his face and hair separated.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, I don't get to do that much, honestly, I think you're the only one who _can_ make me laugh' She said and beamed at him.

Ron must've sensed her honesty for his face went back to its usual color.

Hermione got the parchment on the table. 'Well, Let's get back to the letter' Hermione said turning serious again. 'I think, this new Secret Society is limited to the school's students. At Ron's questioning look she continued, 'Well, for one there's a more complex society, the Order of the Phoenix…so, I guess this magical society- is for students exclusively…and I think, they, whoever are instructors are, will teach us about defenses...'because…wait', she said and scanned the letter. 'Here' she pointed and read 'because we were chosen for a special purpose against the Dark force, what could that mean? Hmmm…but then I don't know for sure… 'Hermione paused to hear Ron's comments

'Umm, yeah, I think so too.' Ron muttered, sipping his coffee. (Honestly, he had know idea whatsoever on what Hermione was on about…)

'Well, we'll discuss this more after I do some research about it…' Hermione said.

_Good thing the library's at Hogwarts…that means she'll put the topic off till later…_ Ron thought happily.

'Well, I'm sure Harry's waiting for us right now. We'd better get going.' Hermione stood up and gathered her things.

'Suppose so,' Ron replied and started to sip his cup's last contents.

_**As they turned to leave…completely unbeknownst to them…someone was staring at their every move…ready to follow…**_

a/n: Well, sorry to leave you in a cliffy…I'll post the next chap soon. I promise. Actually, I've got the next NINE chaps ready to be posted…**please, please, PLEASE REVIEW, I beg thee…**


End file.
